


scars, hookups, and a bottle of liquor

by sunflower_8



Series: komahina week 2020 ! [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Harm, Sex, Substance Abuse, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, but we do NOT slut shame, hinata calls ko a slut a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: with the buzz of the room, the loud noises rising with the undulation of her panic, she couldn’t be looking for a chat. no, she’s searching for a hookup, for someone to wash away her thoughts, the misfit feelings of being a stranger to herself.so when she sees a brunette with a bit of a buzz, she decides that she will be the cure to her social sadness. she approaches her casually, slight sway in her steps.“having a good night?”(or, komaeda and hinata hook up, but the situation is fucked beyond words)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: komahina week 2020 ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713769
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	scars, hookups, and a bottle of liquor

**Author's Note:**

> quick additional note to say please mind the tags. the consent is there, but the situation is dubious, so keep this in mind.

luck has landed komaeda in a party, crawling with strangers and reeking of alcohol and sex. there’s the garden for the smokers, the bathrooms for the hookups, and the living room for those lost to hand-pick their end of the night amongst an array of wasted people.

komaeda doesn’t drink and komaeda doesn’t socialize. she ended up at this party through luck, hearing from a coworker that it’d be the biggest party in town, run by none other than prince nevermind. nobody checks ideas and nobody remembers faces, so komaeda slipped through the cracks.

now, she’s scanning the room for someone. there’s a lot of people, interesting characters that may have an interesting story. though, she’s not looking to talk. 

with the buzz of the room, the loud noises rising with the undulation of her panic, she couldn’t be looking for a chat. no, she’s searching for a hookup, for someone to wash away her thoughts, the misfit feelings of being a stranger to herself.

so when she sees a brunette with a bit of a buzz, she decides that she will be the cure to her social sadness. she approaches her casually, slight sway in her steps.

“having a good night?” 

komaeda sees the other’s eyes flicker to her. they’re a warm shade of lime, and komaeda offers her a smile. it’s returned with a curious look. “good enough,” the stranger says, her voice sounding like a rare kind of music. she gives komaeda a pointed glance as she says, “could be better.”

taking a risk, komaeda moves to stand closer to her, close enough that she can feel her breathe on her cheek. her lips lift in a way she hopes is sensual, her hands resting on the stranger’s arms. “i’ve been told i’m bad company,” she admits, “but an experience nevertheless.”

the other pauses for a moment, and komaeda considers stepping away and apologizing, excusing herself to go home. then, her hands slip down to komaeda’s waist, and she gives her a breathless laugh. “yeah?” she replies, murmuring. “are you anybody’s bitch?” she stifles a soft sound at that, leaning closer. the stranger allows her before asking, “well?”

“i can be yours,” komaeda answers immediately.

the other bites her lip, looking komaeda up and down. she waits, holding her breath as the brunette checks her out. relief sinks into her shoulders when she finally hears the words, “let's go somewhere private.”

and so they leave the living room of drunken couples and unconscious stoners, setting off, hand in hand, to the back of the house.

\--

the second they step into the room, the stranger’s lips are on hers. biting, sucking, slipping her tongue in with ease, and it takes everything to stop her knees from buckling to the dizzying touch of the other.

(she wonders when she should mention this is her first kiss,

but she figures that’s a sentiment better expressed outside an unfamiliar bathroom.)

her hands have the foresight to lock the door, and komaeda more so  _ watches  _ than feels herself be lifted onto the bathroom counter. the brunette kisses her with more force, holding her by the waist while the other wraps her arm around the stranger’s neck. she tastes like alcohol and lemons, an endearing combination.

komaeda wonders if she can taste the cherries and vanilla on her.

when they pull apart from the kiss, the stranger’s eyes blown with lust, they study each other. then, komaeda smiles, this situation almost  _ comforting  _ (the dim lights of the bathroom, the bright eyes of the other, the warmth of the room), and she quietly says, “my name is komaeda.”

the other’s lips lift up briefly, “hinata,”

then they’re kissing again.

komaeda’s hands find their way into hinata’s hair, cropped to her shoulders but smooth. free of tangles, unlike komaeda’s hair. with a particularly rough kiss, she pulls at the strands, and hinata lets out a sound into her mouth. she smiles against her lips, keeping that in mind as they continue making out. 

hinata breaks the kiss to ask, almost conversationally, “why are you at this party?”

she shrugs. “maybe i was hoping i’d do this with a stranger. maybe i wanted a drink. maybe it’s luck.”

“cryptic. great.” 

“well-” hinata shuts her up with another kiss. she doesn’t complain.

hinata kisses feverishly, as if she desperately needs the other. komaeda isn’t sure if all people kiss like that, but there’s something  _ intoxicating  _ about the way hinata wordlessly begs for her touch, even if they’re entirely strangers. 

there’s a kind of solidarity bred from the bond of two touch-starved people at a party.

“who invited you?” hinata breathes out. 

“nevermind-kun. he’s so kind to me.” she lies.

hinata smirks, “you like him?”

“i’m lesbian.”

“fair.”

“who invited you, hinata-san?” komaeda asks sweetly.

she lets out a soft laugh, “my friend, souda, wanted me to come with her. i’m good friends with nevermind’s boyfriend, nanami, though.” her eyes slip away from komaeda’s gaze to trailing down her body. “but i was pretty bored ‘til you came around. guessing this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?”

she shakes her head. “that was my first kiss, actually. not my first sexual encounter, though.” hinata’s eyes widen. “i’m happy i lost my first kiss to someone as  _ pretty  _ as you.”

“do i get the story behind your first comment?”

first, komaeda presses her lips to hers again, allowing hinata to dominate like before and distract her for a few minutes. when they separate again, she whispers, “people seem to like my mouth on them. not their lips, though. understandable.” 

“you’re a lesbian who gives blowjobs.” hinata summarizes in a deadpan voice. komaeda nods and hinata cuts her off from speaking by continuing, “why?”

“i like to help people,” she lies.

“bullshit.” 

komaeda giggles. “you’re right. this may come as a surprise, hinata-san, but letting people use me is an easy way to cope with trauma. and, well, get some money.” she’s nearly drowning in money, but hinata doesn’t need to know that. “plus, it’s fun.”

hinata raises her eyebrow. “hm. i’m surprised my night is ending by hooking up with a traumatized slut.” she isn’t able to hide the quiet moan she lets out at that, and hinata’s hands slip lower to cup her ass as a response. “you like being called a slut, too. this is one of my more interesting sexual experiences.”

“i-” despite the retort on her lips, komaeda only manages to let out a soft sound, the feeling of hinata’s lips nibbling at her neck too much for her. she wraps her legs around her waist and tilts her neck, allowing hinata full access to pull long white hair aside and bite at her throat. between gasps, she manages to say, “h-happy to p-please,” before she tugs hinata’s hair and pulls her closer. 

she laughs against her neck, and komaeda is reminded idly of lilith. “of course you are.”

“h-how often d- ah! do y-you d-do this?” 

“mm, not that often. couple of parties a bit back, dated some guy, broke up with him a couple months back. and, well, here i am.” hinata responds. “hey, komaeda, can i take off your shirt?”

komaeda lets out a noise she hopes is mostly positive, letting her hands drop from around hinata’s neck as she goes to take off her shirt. it falls somewhere on the floor, and she would ordinarily care about the cleanliness of the bathroom, but she finds it doesn’t cross her mind when hinata’s hands go to her bra. she doesn’t even question it when she unclasps it, but she allows her head to hit the mirror, eyes closed as she hopes hinata doesn’t find her ugly.

she’s almost convinced she  _ does _ , really, until hinata mutters, flushed, “i got lucky, huh?”

komaeda giggles again, “i assure you, i’m the l-” she’s interrupted by the feeling of hinata’s lips on her chest, and she distracts herself trying to get the brunette out of her shirt with shaky hands. after a couple minutes, she manages to get it off, reveling in the sight of tan, freckled skin.

“beginning to realize the bathroom probably wasn’t the hottest place to do it,” hinata mutters, “but it’d take too long to get to my place.”

“i’m okay with this.”

“good. also, we’re both good with going all the way, yeah?” komaeda nods immediately. hinata smiles. “good. then we should get this the fuck off.” she tugs at the waistband of her skirt, taking it off along with komaeda’s leggings. she kicks them off her ankles as hinata’s hands rest on her skin. there’s a silence, hinata’s arms tensing, and it takes komaeda glancing down to realize the problem.

she’s an idiot. she accounted for most things, like she always does, but she forgot to consider  _ this. _

she gives a forced laugh and nestles her face in hinata’s neck. “don’t worry about them,” she whispers. “fuck me, hinata-san.”

“it feels a little fucked up, kissing someone with  _ that  _ on their thighs.”

komaeda’s lips twitch down. “why?”

hinata blinks. “what do you  _ mean _ ‘why?’ i just get the feel that maybe you  _ don’t  _ need a one-night stand-”

“hinata-san.” her voice has an edge to it she finds uncontrollable. “i  _ need  _ this. do you want me to beg for it?”

“komaeda-”

“thighs are just thighs and scars are just scars. i didn’t approach you so you would pity me. you’re better than that. too  _ wonderful  _ to pity someone like me.” she rubs her legs together, trailing her fingers down hinata’s back. her voice is meeker when she says, “please fuck me. even if i don’t deserve it.”

a beat. hinata stares at her thighs, rubbing circles into them. finally, her hands slide up to pull down komaeda’s underwear just as she whispers, “i think you deserve it,”

and if komaeda could undo anything in her life, any bad or good luck, she would erase the tears spilling down her cheeks and the sob escaping her lips.

hinata pauses again, her hands inches away from where komaeda  _ needs  _ them to be. she wants to reassure the other that she’s okay, really, she’s  _ fine,  _ but  _ god,  _ she doesn’t remember the last time someone knew her scars, her strangeness, her secrets, 

and  _ still  _ thought she deserved anything.

“i-i’m sorry, h-hinata-san, i-” her hands tug on hinata’s, trying to get them to touch her, to do  _ anything,  _ but hinata keeps them still. “p-please-”

hinata abruptly kisses her. komaeda immediately tries to slip her tongue in, but hinata’s left hand gently presses on her chest, a silent signal for her to slow down. the kiss is a lot sweeter, a lot softer, than komaeda is anticipating. when hinata pulls away, eyes serious but gentle, she whispers, “it’s okay.”

“please touch me.” 

“you sure?”

her head is spinning, the phantom pain of her scars returning to haunt her, to hurt her. she’s so unsure of  _ everything,  _ memories and reminders and longing filling her, but amongst it all, she’s the most sure of this.

“yes.”

hinata bites her lip. hesitates. her hands run down pale, scarred thighs as she’s lost in thought. after what could have been hours, she finally leans down to kiss the scars, to press her finger in komaeda. immediately, blunt fingernails scratch at hinata’s back, and she lets out soft noises like nothing even happened,

but hinata watches with a haunted gaze, sober, silent, worried. 

(the expression never fades, even when the night has come to an end with a new phone number each, sent with a promise and a new bottle of cheap liquor,

and komaeda wonders, looking at her thighs, if she is lucky to feel this satisfaction)

**Author's Note:**

> genderbend au | unspoken | wedding
> 
> i feel as if this is not what i was meant to do with this prompt.
> 
> i think a lot about the concept of doing sexual acts to cope with trauma and/or mental dysfunction. my emotional baggage grows more bizarre with every passing day. so uh, have some lesbians fucking as i try to figure out... that.
> 
> also lets not worry too much about the fact that i wrote an actual smut fic y'know everything is fine if we say it is!! wait damn i wrote this on my brother's BIRTHDAY too. bruh it's probably fine he's kinda homophobic anyway so haha take that headass you get gay sex!!!
> 
> god what the fuck am i doing with my life. 
> 
> everyone please take a moment to forgive celestial_nova who is the first kudos on every fic i write. she deserves better than this. sigh
> 
> have a nice day :)


End file.
